1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hot sink system and more particularly pertains to washing dishes at various locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sinks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sinks of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of washing dishes by known methods and apparatuses at any of a plurality of locations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,539 to Bower et al. discloses a Portable Washing Cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,302 to Silva discloses a Self-Contained Mobile Hygiene Cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,280 to Coffman et al. discloses a Portable Shampoo Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,003 to Chang discloses a Portable Hands-Free Wash Stand. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,223 to Muirhead et al. discloses a Portable Parts Washer.
In this respect, the portable hot sink system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing dishes at various locations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable hot sink system which can be used for washing dishes at various locations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.